A Last Goodbye
by Gin-x614
Summary: One-Shot. "Will you stand in the rain under the stars with me? You freeze time when you look into my eyes. Nothing else matters when you're here with me." D/G - A bit Angsty - The two spend one last night together before Draco is given the dementor's kiss


**Authors Note: **Alright, I'm jumping right in the middle of this, with plenty of flashbacks. It's a one shot and the story goes like this: Draco is about to receive the dementor's kiss and Ginny is spending his last night together, while thinking about there relationship, the murder, and what is to come. PG-13 for 2 uttered swear words and just to be safe.

Harry Potter does not belong to me.

**A Last Goodbye**

- Gin x614 -

_Will you stand in the rain under the stars with me?_

_You freeze time when you look into my eyes._

_Nothing else matters when you are standing here with me._

            With a swish of her black robes, Virginia Weasley entered the gloomy room where he waited for her. She kept her hood up, concealing her flaming red hair and part of her face. The robe was made of silk, and kept her warm. A spot on the left side was tattered.

The guard closed the door and left her in the room with him. She sat across from him and he stared at her. She thought to herself. Was this the same man who she fell in love with? Was this the same man she wanted to be with every day? It couldn't be. He was a selfish, cold-blooded murderer and in his eyes, she could tell, there was satisfaction. But why? What good came out of all of this? She did not understand why he was in this situation.

            "Don't look at me like that Virginia." He said in a hoarse voice, "Don't look at me like I'm some kind of monster."

            She looked him straight in the eye, "But you are…don't you understand the seriousness of your conviction?"

            "Yeah I do," His voice held no emotion, "But I'm not going to run from it. It's too late, I've chosen my path."

            "And I don't know why you've chosen the following path."

            "I have my reasons…"

            She sighed and stood up. "They are allowing you one night away from this place. That's tonight. I want you to spend it with me."

            "Of course…there's no one else who would want me to spend my last day living with them." He stood up as well and she headed toward the exit. He caught up with her and touched her on the shoulder. She stopped and closed her eyes.

            He let his touch go. "Thanks…"

            Her head bowed down, allowing a few strands of red hair visible. "Yeah…" She breathed, "It's not a problem. You know I'd do anything for you…Draco." She exited the room and after the guard explained the magical security on him, they left to spend Draco Malfoy's last night together.

            They walked down the lonely boardwalk, the few bystanders eyeing them suspiciously. There were rain clouds in the sky that blocked the stars from shining and the moon's reflection glittering in the water. They didn't say anything while walking. Instead they both stole glances at each other and thought about why things could have ended differently.

            Ginny stopped and pointed to the café, "Coffee?" She asked. He nodded and they entered the shop. They sat at a window table, quietly sipping on there coffee. She looked out to the sky that reminded her of that night…

_- Flashback_ –

She looked up at the night sky, it was nearly curfew and he had asked her to meet him near the forbidden forest. Draco had been forced the Dark Mark by his father, Lucuis Malfoy, much to his dismay. He had begun giving the Order of the Phoenix information of the death eaters and Voldermort. She didn't know why, but he seemed different. He seemed changed.

He had been giving her information for the Order for nearly a month now. They occasionally talked, and lately they had been talking a lot. They talked about there family, grades, life, but never about the death eaters or the order. Soon, she found herself looking forward to there nightly visits.

"Hey." She said as she approached him. He didn't reply. "So, what's new?"

"Nothing." He replied bluntly.

"Anything with you-know-who?" She asked.

"No." He replied again.

She frowned, "Then why'd you bring me out here!?"

He looked at her, "I just…thought we could talk."

"What!?" She said surprised.

He looked away from her, and instead at the ground. He was acting rather strange. "Never mind, it was stupid…I didn't mean it."

Ginny moved closer to him and gently said, "I didn't mean it like that Draco. I was just…well, surprised. But, I'd love to talk for a while." He nodded, "So what do you want to talk about."

He shrugged. What did he want to talk about? Why was he acting like this…especially with Weaslette? "Have you…read any good books lately?"

"Well, the last book I read was my potions text book and that's not what I would call interesting." She giggled a bit. Draco didn't laugh, or say anything. He kept a straight face, staring at anything but her. Ginny sighed. They weren't getting anywhere.

"Ginny…I was wonder." He looked at her, "Do you want to…well, sometime would you like too…" He looked down again, "never mind."

She smiled pleasantly at herself, this was certainly surprising. "Draco, are you trying to ask me out?"

He looked up again, hesitating. Ginny expected a 'Yes that's exactly what I'm trying to say' but instead, "What!? Of course not, that's ridiculous! I mean a Weasley and a Malfoy? On a date, nonetheless, really!" He turned his back on her. His face was burning up and he was sure he was blushing.

"…oh" Ginny replied, a bit disappointed.

He sighed and turned to face her, "I didn't mean that either. It's just…do you want to take a walk?" She nodded and shivered a bit. It was the middle of winter and she forgot her cloak, how stupid was she?

"Here…" Draco took off his Slytherin silk robe and shoved it in front her. He scratched the back of his head.

Ginny took it, "Thank you." They began to walk. Ginny started the conversation, "I have a question Draco…"

"Ask away."

"…you've change." She said.

"That's not a question Red." He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes, "I know…I mean why? Why the sudden change?" He opened his mouth and shut it again. She looked at him with softness in her eyes, "Its okay Draco, you can tell me."

"I…don't know." He shrugged as he shoved his hands in his pockets and stared off to the sky, "I'm just tired. I'm tired of everything. I'm tired of my father always trying to rule my life and of Potter and his gang always being happy. No matter how hard things are…they're always there for each other and they've all found a place where they belong…with each other."

He shook his head, "I know that its stupid and it may seem a bit pathetic. But, I'll admit that I've always wanted that. I'd trade everything, all the money and power, just for moments like those. I don't even care about the fame or being a hero, I just want someone to be able to tell me that they would spend all there days with me…"

His voice trailed off, "It's stupid…really."

Ginny shook her head at him. "No…I don't think it's stupid at all. I think everyone deserves something like that even for a moment. And Draco," She lay her hand on his arm, "I think you just found where you belong." She smiled sweetly at him. His hand slipped from his pocket and into Ginny's.

"I would really like it if I could spend all of my days with you…" She took his other hand, "Or at least more time then we do now."

Draco stared at her for a bit, wondering if she had somehow gone crazy but, she looked normal and her voice was normal and her smile was…better then normal. And her touch, the warmth, was something he had never felt before. It was something to be held on to and that was just what he was going to do. He moved closer to her and he noticed her blushing immensely. He smiled as his lips touched hers and he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Ginny wondered when this all happened. When did they go from randomly bitching at each other to this precise moment, the kiss? When, for merlin's sake, did she fall in love with him? And then she realized it wasn't when they were children who threw insults at each other nor was it when she heard him talk about wanting to be happy. It was somewhere in between and she knew that because no one really knows when they fall in love, they just do. And Ginny loved the feeling.

They parted and Ginny blushed as he smiled down on her.

"Well…that was…" Ginny choked on her words.

Draco grinned at the 6th year student. He kissed her once more on the forehead causing her to blush even more, "I'll see you later." He began to walk back to the castle, when he heard Ginny call his name. He turned around.

"You're cloak…" She held it out to him.

He waved it away, "Keep it. You'll probably have to rip off the Slytherin path though, I don't care…I have a bunch." She smiled and nodded. He left for the castle.

_- End Flashback_ –

            She heard someone clearing there voice and she looked up. She blushed as she remembered she was still with Draco. She took another sip of her coffee.

            "What were you thinking of?" He asked.

            "I was thinking of…that night." He knew what she meant.

            "It was so long ago…" Draco began.

She nodded, "I'll never forget it…"

"Me neither." He sighed, "I miss it…"

"I know, I wish we could go back to then, life was just so much easier." She smiled to herself remembering all the good times they had back then as she looked into her coffee.

"I like that." He told her.

She looked up a bit confused, "Like what?"

"Your smile, it's really beautiful." He complimented, "You should smile more often."

A tint of pink was shown on her cheeks. "Well…there's so much happening now. I sometimes can't bring myself to smile…" She shook her head.

He looked out of the window, "Why haven't you said anything about it?" He questioned.

"…about what."

"You know damn well about what I'm talking about." He slammed his fist on the table, causing a few people to stare. He thought back…

_- Flashback _–

Draco had been feeding the Order information of the Dark Lord for three years now. He was surprised that they weren't suspecting him. So far the Order seemed to be on the winning side of the war. He felt a bit proud that it was because of him. It was because he was there seer into the future, there mole in the manor and Draco liked it. For once, he was happy. He felt as if he was doing the right thing, not to mention he had someone he knew would always be there.

But now, as he got back from his late night job at the ministry, his father called him to the manor and he felt that something was wrong. As he entered the place that he considered hell, one of the house elves escorted him to his father.

Lucius Malfoy sat the end of a very long dining table sipping at wine. There seemed to be a plate set up for him at the other end. Instead of sitting, he ignored it and walked up to his father.

"Son." He greeted.

"Father."

"You're manners are becoming bad. The house elves made dinner for you, I'm sure you'll eat some."

"I'm not hungry. Get to the point because I'm tired and I want to go home." He lived at an apartment closer to the burrow. Ginny was planning to move in once she found a steady job.

"My dear boy, patience is a virtue." He scolded.

"Clichéd." Draco replied.

"Hmmm…fine. I guess I'll get right to the point then. The Dark Lord would like to speak with you." He pointed to the room at the end of the dining room, it was where the Voldermort resided. Draco eyed his father suspiciously, then went to meet with the man who killed thousands.

He entered the room and he sat in a big black leather chair. That was all that Draco saw him do, sit and he wondered why the hell everyone wanted to follow him. Draco bowed down to him, "Yes my lord?"

He didn't reply for a while and Draco waited. Finally, "I have been suspecting you of some…things. I want you to prove to me that I am wrong" Draco raised an eyebrow and he continued, "I would like you to kill Mr. Arthur Weasley."

Draco looked at him in shock, but quickly gathered himself up, "Yes…my lord." He quickly exited the room and went to speak with his father.

"Back so soon?" His father snickered.

"I was hoping…I could do this tomorrow. I'm quite tired right now…" He hoped for the best.

His father laughed and evil laugh, "Don't be silly now! All you have to do is apparate to his place, as it is nearly midnight he should be asleep. A simple killing curse is fine. Don't need to get too creative now…"

Draco sighed and nodded. There was no was he would be able to get out of this one. He stepped back and put up the hood of his cloak. With a 'pop' he appeared in Mr. Weasley's bed room. The red headed man was sound asleep, his wife next to him. He took out his wand and closed his eyes as he walked toward him.

_- End Flashback _–

Ginny put her head on the table, as if she was suddenly tired. Draco heard her mumble, "I just don't know what to do or say…"

"Please," He begged, "Tell me the truth. Tell me what you are feeling. I need to know."

"I don't know." She mumbled her reply again. Draco thought she might be crying, but he needed to know.

"How the bloody hell can't you know?" He was a bit angry.

She stood up. Her eyes were dry and she looked directly into Draco's grey ones. "That's such a stupid question Draco." Her voice grew louder. "What do you think!? The man I loved killed my father as he slept safely in his bed. And do you know what else? I was right in the room across the hall!" She stormed out of the coffee house with now nearly everyone staring at them. Draco sighed and got up and left, determined to find her.

Ginny ran along the boardwalk, not exactly knowing where she was going. She just needed to be alone. She wanted to think. But, she wanted to be with him as well. But, she wanted to respect her father and her family. Oh, she was so confused.

Draco had followed her to find her sitting on a bench looking like she was concentrating hard on her thoughts. He sat next to her, "Hey"

She shook her head, "Draco…I…"

"I understand."

"No," She protested, "You don't understand at all."

He began to speak, when she cut him off, "No…you don't understand and you know what else? I don't understand either." She looked at him pleadingly. He winced and looked away as if she had mentally hurt him.

"I…thought I knew you Draco, but I guess you're not the man I thought you were. I guess you really didn't love me." Draco again tried to speak, but she wouldn't allow it. "I'm not stupid Draco. You know me. I would have never asked you to tell me you loved me because I know you well enough to know that you never did. Y-You…you're just a cold, heartless bastard." She stood up to leave, but Draco stood and grabbed her arm. She stayed, but did not turn to face him.

"Don't do that…don't turn your back on me. I know you aren't naive enough to ignore those who truly care about you, those who you plan to have your life built upon and spend all of your days with."

She trembled, "No…you don't care…you killed him…"

"The dark lord would have killed me on the spot if I refused." He told her. "If I had run away, then my life would be over as I knew it. It didn't matter…I would have died."

"Then you should have!" She yelled, "You should have died instead of doing this to me…"

"But Ginny," He said softly, "You don't see the difference though…"

She didn't respond and he continued, "I would have died…and I would have never been able to have this one last night with you. This one last chance to say goodbye. So, I chose a fate worst then death, the dementor's kiss, to be with you for one last time…. I wish that I could stay to repent and be forgiven. But, if they know I truly want forgiveness, I hope that they will understand and be generous enough to forgive me."

Ginny fell back into Draco. His arms wrapped around her. A single tear fell from her eye and down her cheek. Now she had proof, he did love her. A few more drops fell on her face, but they weren't tears. She looked up to the sky. Rain was falling from the sky and she turned toward Draco.

She looked into his eyes. Her eyes were glistening with tears. She said in a near whisper, "I don't want tomorrow to ever come. I just want it to be as it is now…forever…where nothing really matters except us."

Draco nodded and bent his head to kiss her. The rain fell on the two, but they didn't care. All that mattered was now, what was to come tomorrow did not matter at all.

* * *

It was the day he would receive the dementor's kiss. They were in a large room, in the center stood Draco. Above, Ginny, the rest of her family, Harry, Hermione, and a few others came to watch the young man. The guard stood next to him, it was about time.

"Any last words?" He joked.

Draco didn't take it as a joke, "Yes…actually." The guard shrugged, but did not stop him. He looked up to Ginny.

"I did not want it to end this way."

Ginny nodded as to acknowledge what he was trying to say. She put her hand to her mouth, trying to stop from crying, but to no avail. She couldn't control the tears. They freely fell and she clutched the robe he gave her that night years ago closely to herself. The material hugged her skin, just as she wished he would. She wiped her eyes and turned her back.

And as she put up her hood and tied the cloak securely to herself, Ginny Weasley exited the building and did not look back.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Just a break from my regular stories. This was inspired by watching to much Trigun and Fruits Baskets because WolfwoodxMillie is so sad and I just fell in love with KyouxTohru. Not to mention Kyou reminds me of Draco with the whole temper and what not. 

But anyways, I'll get back to my stories soon. My internet has been screwed up lately and I can't seem to go online, which is crap.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews would be much appreciated.


End file.
